


Acting Out

by kate_tastic



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: F/M, Gangs, Guns, Italian Mafia, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Volleyball, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_tastic/pseuds/kate_tastic
Summary: Farrah Vermilion was someone who was never noticed.  She kept to herself, she got good grades, and she did everything her parents asked her to do.  And she liked it that way.  Out of sight, out of trouble, and minding her own business.  So why was it when she was given the task to go to Japan as an exchange student that all of this changed?  Sugawara Koushi--she think was his name--tried his hardest, and she really meant his hardest, to get her to talk to him.  She enjoyed the mindless chatter that he gave with his dark haired friend, but she knew her downfall would be joining him by his side.And boy was it.Farrah knew she had to hurry.  She had such little time to find out the answers she needed.  But now being the newly appointed the third manager for the Karasuno High School Boys Volleyball Club was more time and harder than she thought it would be.  With boys that followed her everywhere and treated her more than friends, she found it difficult to ever imagine life without them.  And she found it ever more difficult to have to keep secrets from them.  But little did she know they had secrets too.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One - Sugawara Koushi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for deciding to read Acting Out! This is my very first Haikyuu!! Fanfic and I'm excited to share it with you! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Please keep commenting positive. I understand some characters will act a little differently than in the manga and anime, but this is how I would perceive them acting in an alternate universe (*spoiler* the mafia universe). I do not own any Haikyuu!! character, only my own OCs in this piece.   
>  Please also do not steal any plot lines or ideas from this piece of work.
> 
> Thank you and please enjoy!

"One more time!"

Sweat dripped from Sugawara's face onto the court. He bent his already aching knees to be ready for the oncoming ball. Suga was exhausted. He preferred evening practices more than morning ones, but this was something that couldn't be helped. So as the ball flew over the net, he tried his best to stifle a yawn and get ready to set the ball from the receive.

"Good job, Tanaka!" Someone yelled from their side of the court as the ball went up, up, up.

Suga readied himself. He knew Hinata was ready for him on his left, but he also knew Asahi was ready from behind. The team was supposed to try out different combinations of rotations for their morning drills, but Suga struggled to keep up with Hinata's energy and Asahi looked like he was ready to keel over. He wasn't sure how Kageyama did it. Especially after those long nights running around.

Suga did the last thing everyone expected him to do. As he jumped to make contact with the ball, he saw Tsukishima and Kageyama planning on blocking Asahi, but also Ennoshita prepared for Hinata's quick attack. So, he dumped the ball over the side of the net.

"You're just as exhausting as them," Tsukishima grumbled while sideways glancing at Hinata who fumed that the ball didn't go his way.

Coach Ukai's whistle blew and the practice match was over. Someone groaned and another yawned loudly. Suga was glad to be done with practice, but he didn't want to leave the gym. That's how it was every day. No one wanted to leave the gym to start a new day. They all loved volleyball so much.

"Great job today. Thank you all for coming in early to put in more work." Coach Ukai smiled tiredly. "If you keep this up, I'm sure we can figure out how to stop Shiratorizawa."

Many smiled, a few grimaced at the double sided sentence. Everyone was frustrated. Their blocks. Their receivers. Their set-ups. It was all infuriating. Not a single soul knew how to put a halt to them. It was why most of them stayed up late at night, trying to figure how to stop them.

Suga looked around the room. Worn down faces were evident on everyone. Dark circles crept under each eye and messy hair was common between all of them. He knew that if they didn't get the right amount of sleep, then they would be in bigger trouble of catching colds. He made a mental note to talk to Daichi and Ukai about it.

Daichi placed his hands on his hips. "Alright. Everyone, time to clean up!"

Everyone jumped up and started to put equipment away. Hinata and Kageyama made it a competition to see who could pick up the most volleyballs. Their energy was always on 100% and it always caused a part in Suga's brain to itch with irritation. How he wished he could always be that way. The second years took down the net while the third and rest of the first years wiped down the floor.

Suga sighed. Hopefully things would work out. Hopefully he wouldn't have to worry about the next time he got good sleep. He hoped that he would never have to worry about his teammates ever again.

~~~~  
Daichi laid his head down on his desk in front of Suga. "What am I going to do?" He mumbled.

Suga and Daichi were in the same class, Class Four. Thankfully, their home room teacher wasn't such a stickler for making them stay in their assigned seats. This way, Daichi and Suga could talk about plans and ideas they had for the team. One of their best ideas was figuring out how to get Kageyama and Hinata to cooperate and become friends. Even if they still bicker and argue constantly.

Suga starred out the window. Sun shone through the windows and down on the desk next to him. It caused the deserted desk next to have eerie shadows as if it say that he was next to leave. It saddened him.

"Daichi, I don't know." He said bluntly. "All we can do right now is just-"

"Hey everyone!" A fellow student in their class burst through the doors. "I have crazy news!"

Other students stopped their talking and turned their attention to Iwamoto Hajime. He had unruly black hair and dark eyes. He was always known for creating dramatics, especially in the mornings.

Suga and Daichi exchanges looks. They were too tired to even want to care what Iwamoto was going to say, but they both turned their attention to him anyways.

"We're getting a transfer student!" Iwamoto exclaimed.

The class was in an uproar. Suga's classmates were yelling questions at Iwamoto and chatting excitedly at each other. Some of the boys hoped it would be a cute girl, the girls hoped it would be a dark prince. Suga and Daichi were just as curious as everyone else, but no one knew who the new transfer student was or what they looked like.

As the excitement went on, Daichi looked over to Suga. "So who do you think it is?"

Suga tapped his chin. "What do you mean?"

"Well, do you think it would be one of them?"

Suga was silent for a moment. He thought hard about Daichi's question. "I don't think it could be. Why would they try to come here and ruin their own plan?"

Daichi looked away, "I'm not sure,"

The two boys stayed silent until the morning bell rang. They were both worried about what the possibility would hold. Someone was to fill the seat next to Suga. It worried him to think that it could be someone they didn't want.

The teacher walked in. He reminded Suga of a puffer fish with glasses but he never dared to tell anyone that. The teacher straightened his tie before announcing to the class, "As I'm sure many of you have heard, we have a new student joining us today."

It wasn't often that Karasuno High School got new classmates. The high school was located out in the middle of nowhere and only generations of families ever continued coming back to this small town. So to say that the class was on the edge of their seats was an understatement.

The teacher looked at the door of the classroom. After a few seconds, the student in question walked in. Suga's mouth, as many others, dropped. Not only did Karasuno get a transfer student, but an exchange student as well!

"Class, this is Vermilion. Farrah Vermillion." Vermilion looked up at the class and then quickly looked away. Blonde hair and taller than most of the students in the class. She was the definition of what Suga knew to be American. However, he was surprised at how shy she seemed.

Someone in the back raised their hand. "Should we call her Farrah or Vermilion?"

She looked up at the person who asked. Suga thought she was judging them for struggling to say her name. Suga knew he would have probably have troubles saying her name for the first few times too. She gave a small shrug and in perfect Japanese said in a small voice "Anything is fine."

Small gasps echoed around the room. Many guys were blushing and girls looked excited to become her friend. But as she stood in front of everyone, she seemed to shrink into herself more and more.

"Ms. Vermilion, you can sit next to Mr. Sugawara towards the back."

Farrah Vermilion walked between the desks of students who stared at her in mystery. Up close, Suga could tell she was tall—maybe taller than him even. It made him wonder if she played volleyball, or even basketball for that matter.

Suga openly stared at her. He didn't mean to be creepy, but in wonder and confusion. Why would someone exchange schools in the Miyagi Prefecture, let alone Karasuno? Couldn't most exchange students choose?

She sat down and straightened out her belongings. Freckles sprayed across her nose. Most girls Suga knew would try to cover that up, but she didn't. She left them bare for everyone to see. The Karasuno uniform fit her as if it was made specifically for her. Which also surprised him because how long her legs and torso was. Suga had never been this close to an American before and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. It made him giddy and excited, but also confused and conflicted. She was just like any other person, so why should this be such a big deal?

Farrah Vermilion's green eyes turned to him and caught him staring. Suga quickly turned away and felt the heat rush to his cheeks. How could I be so stupid? He scolded. I was staring straight at her!

"Um," she said quietly. "Nice to meet you."

Suga snapped his head to the side. She stared straightforward and had a pencil and paper on her desk. Almost as if she had not spoken to him. However, he knew he couldn't have imagined her small voice so easily. So, Suga smiled slightly and the confused side of his brain melted away. He was happy she was sitting next to him. He hoped that they could become friends.

"Nice to meet you too,"


	2. Chapter Two - Sugawara Koushi

It's been two weeks since Farrah Vermilion arrived to Karasuno High School. It's been two weeks since she's said any words to anyone. People asked her to have lunch with them, but she always declined and sat alone outside on a bench. Sugawara tried to make more small talk to her again, but it was all in vain. Several times Suga has tried to talk to Farrah, and several times has it ended in failure. Many people assumed she was just overwhelmed with culture appropriation and that she needed time to adjust. Suga thought otherwise.

Farrah, Sugawara learned, was very smart. She excelled in math, science, and of course English. Whenever she was addressed, she spoke back eloquently in Japanese. She even wrote her notes in characters then translated them into English. Suga knew English well enough to understand the words in the margins of her text book to be scribbles of translations and notes. He was so very impressed with everything Farrah did.

Today, Suga was going to get her to talk to him and have lunch with him and his friends. He thought that maybe Farrah was like Kiyoko: the talks the least, but says the most. They could become close. No one should be alone.

Farrah looked tired today. So tired that her eyes started to close and her head started to nod off as the droning voice of the teacher went on. Suga didn't blame her, his voice was causing him to fall asleep too.

The teacher for maths was going over theories. Suga knew he was going to end up finishing moments before the bell rang. Which was tiresome for every student in the class. But right when that bell rang, right before she could even weave through the others to her bench outside, that was when he was going to ask her. Daichi of course knew his plan and was all for it.

Suga once again ran over his plan in his mind, but was drawn to Mr. Takeda knocking on the already opened door. 

Suga and Daichi shared one look to each other and thought it was time to leave. They didn't expect it to be so soon. The inevitable was happening. They both started to reach for their things to pack up and head with their club advisor. Instead, the next words out of his mouth surprised them and everyone.

"Can Ms. Vermilion come with me please?"

Mr. Takeda looked so happy and innocent. It would surprise almost everyone to know what he did on the weekends and on weeknights with the volleyball club. Late, late night and very early practices didn't look like they wore on him one bit.

The math teacher sighed, "Can't it wait until-"

The bell cut off the math teacher and Mr. Takeda gave a nervous laugh. "Sorry,"

Farrah stood and made her way to the front of the class, her face never showing a trace of concern or worry. In fact, the more Suga thought about it, she never showed any sign of emotion. Farrah Vermilion was placid. Or plastic for that matter.

"What is that all about?" Suga wondered aloud.

"Well, you know he is newly appointed in charge of the exchange students." Daichi stood. "He's probably seeing how she's adjusting."

"What hasn't he picked up in the last year?" Suga laughed. "First volleyball, now that? Isn't he already busy with everything we put him through?"

Suga and Daichi continued laughing as they made their way outside the door. Suga was slightly bummed that he was going to have to wait another day to ask Farrah to come eat lunch with them, even though she probably would decline. 

"Oh! Daichi!"

Both Suga and Daichi turned to see Mr. Takeda just mere feet away from the classroom door. Farrah was with him and she was shaking her head no.

Takeda waved at them. "Come over here! You too, Sugawara!"

As both Suga and Daichi walked over to where Takeda and Farrah was, Suga noticed her eyebrows were slightly furrowed and it seemed she was biting her cheek, or maybe her tongue. Farrah tugged on her blazer jacket sleeves a little too roughly. To Suga, she seemed frustrated.

"Hello, Takeda-sensei," Daichi and Suga gave a brief bow to their teacher for respect. "What can we do for you?"

"I was just telling Vermilion that the experience of being an exchange student is to be involved and experience what life is like here." Suga and Daichi had no idea where he was going with this. Neither of them knew anything about being a student in another country. They both looked at Takeda a little strangely before he continued. "I just received some of Vermilion's school records from America. They told me she was very involved in school and even that some of her extra curricular activities included basketball and volleyball."

"Wow! That's really neat!" Daichi smiled brightly.

Suga could tell she was an athlete of some kind. Even standing next to her, she was the same height as he. She seemed to even dwarf Takeda. Long and lean, like every pro basketball player Suga watched on TV.

"I offered her to join the girls volleyball club, but-"

"I can't." Farrah said firmly. Suga was taken aback by how aggressive she sounded.

"Ah yes," Mr. Takeda said, scratching his head. Also shocked at her tone. "So that's why I brought you two over here to convince her that it's worth her while."

Suga quickly jumped in, "You really should join! They could use someone like you!"

Daichi nodded, "I know the captain, I can introduce you to her if you'd like."

Farrah shook her head again, "It's not that I don't want to, I just...". She looked for something to say. Suga could tell she was very introverted, carefully stringing together words. He used to do it too before Daichi and him became friends.

"Is it time?"

Farrah's mouth clamped shut and she nodded a little too quickly. It was true none of them knew what she did in her free time after school, so she could very well be a very busy person.

"Well what about this," Daichi started. "I know the boys volleyball club already has two managers, but since you'll only be here for awhile, why don't you help out? You don't have to come to every practice or match, and if you find that you have some extra time, you can always end up trying out for the girls team."

Mr. Takeda smiled and nodded his head. "What a wonderful idea! You can even meet new people this way too!"

When all eyes fell onto her, Farrah's face contorted into a small smile. "Perfect,"

"Great! We can introduce you today-"

"No," she shook her head roughly, her long blond hair whipping across her back in doing so. "What I mean is, I can't. It's short notice,"

Mr. Takeda smiled, "That's alright! How about tomorrow?"

She nodded her head slightly.

"Great!" Daichi gave a thumbs up and nudged Suga. When Suga looked at him, Suga remembered their plan. Although it has been altered, now is better than never.

Suga cleared his throat, "Hey! If you want, Vermilion-" it felt weird saying her name, feeling it roll off his tongue "-you can come have lunch with us and meet some of the other third years on the team!"

She stared at him for awhile. Her eyes looked as if they were calculating a hundred different scenarios and ideas in her head all at once. The seconds felt like hours passed before she finally said a soft, "Sure,"

Mr. Takeda have a smile and said to 'have fun' before leaving Farrah in the hands of Daichi and Suga. No one said anything at first. They all stood and looked at each other, waiting for another to make the first move. It was rather awkward and difficult to imagine what to even begin asking and talking to an American transfer student

Finally, Suga gave up and waved on Farrah and Daichi. "Let's go find our friends and eat, I'm starving."

——

The walk out to the bench was quiet. Farrah didn't say a word to either Daichi or Sugawara. Suga didn't expect anything less, but the silence was intimidating. Daichi also kept passing glances to Suga as Farrah tailed behind the two.

Many from other classes stopped and stared at Farrah while they walked the halls. It was kind of embarrassing to be pointed at and talked about behind hands, even if it wasn't about him directly. It felt deteriorating. Suga wondered if this is what Farrah felt on a regular basis since coming to Japan.

The three of them walked out of the doors and sat on the bench outside of the gymnasium where Suga and his friends played volleyball. Farrah sat down with her own lunch, which was strangely in a bag filled with the most bizarre foods—she didn't even have rice! Daichi and Suga stared at her sandwich, which was odd to see as a meal and not a snack. When the two boys felt as if their staring was strange, they started in on their own lunches.

"So, um, Vermilion. How do you like Karasuno so far?" Suga said to fill the silence.

She didn't say anything at first, and when Suga looked back to see if she had been offended, he found her smiling.

"It's very nice," she said softly.

"That's great!" Daichi said in between bites. "Hopefully you can meet many people while you're here,"

Her gaze turned wistful, "Yes, that would be nice."

Soon Suga noticed Asahi walking over with Kiyoko. The two were talking, well mostly Asahi, and Suga figured he was nervously rambling about something that happened in class. Kiyoko was good for getting your feelings out in the open. She was a good listener. But lately, she's been so preoccupied with other things that it was even difficult for her to sit and listen.

"Hey guys!" Asahi waved. When he noticed the extra head next to Daichi, he paused at the site of her.

Asahi and Daichi exchanges glances and shrugs. Suga knew what that meant and he vigorously shook his head, his silver hair becoming even more tousled than before. When he looked back at Asahi and Daichi, his face warmed. They were covering their snickering mouths.

Instead of yelling in front of Farrah, he shoved a rice ball into his face. He'd get Daichi and Asahi back for this, even if it's the last thing he did. Just they wait for practice tonight.

As if noticing her surroundings, Farrah looked up to the two new arrivals and jumped. She said something that Suga didn't quite understand. He knew English for the most part, but what she said didn't even sound English at all. Her face became wary and her cheeks reddened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Farrah said sheepishly.

It was Asahi's turn blush. He meekly put a finger to his chin and mumbled incoherently. Kiyoko smiled slightly. Suga sighed. Obviously his friends were going to make this more difficult. "Vermilion, this is Asahi Azumane and Kiyoko Shimizu. Asahi is our ace and Kiyoko is one of our managers. They're both third years,"

Farrah regarded them carefully. Her face never waivered and her eyes calculated them. Her eyes. Suga has seen eyes like hers before, calculating eyes. Almost as if she analyzed the two before her. Suga almost thought she was zoning out of the conversation, but she stood up and held out her hand. "I'm Farrah Vermilion,"

Asahi and Kiyoko both looked at her outreached hand, back to her face, then over to Daichi and Sugawara. All four of them were confused by her actions. What did that mean? Did she want a high five? Suga knew somewhere in the back of his brain that something like this was common in America and even other parts of the world. But what was she trying to do?

Farrah's cheeks reddened once again. She retracted her hand and quickly dropped into a bow. "I forgot you don't do that here,"

Maybe Suga had mistaken. Maybe he shouldn't have invited her so soon to lunch. She was still transitioning into customs and traditions and... Suga felt bad for putting her on the spot. He had hoped that offering to be her friend that she would have an easier time here at Karasuno. After walking in the halls with so many people watching and possibly judging her every move. She was obviously different than everyone. Different in so many ways.

But what Farrah did surprised them all.

When Farrah stood from her bow, she scratched her head and laughed. "Looks like I need some practice still,"

Asahi, Daichi, and Suga laughed along with Farrah. Kiyoko smiled and offered to sit next to her. Farrah tried her best to be apart of the conversation, but she stayed quiet for the most part. Asahi offered some of his rice ball to Farrah, who took it in awe. She in turn offered him-actually all of them-what she called a "real American" salt and vinegar chip. Daichi almost choked and Asahi chugged water. Kiyoko was excited to hear that she would be the third manager of the team, well as exited as she could seem. She told her everything to expect out of the boys and gave a run down list of each, their position, and what they were like. It was the most Suga has heard Kiyoko talk in a very long time. 

It was like she was never not apart of them.

Suga smiled. He had nothing to worry about.


End file.
